


Exactly Remember

by sinofwriting



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tom's Publicist Hates Him, going public, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Tom admits to everyone that he's in a relationship.





	Exactly Remember

Tom slowly starts to tune out what Benedict and the interviewer are saying. The one problem with Ben being his press tour partner is close to half the time, he gets asked two questions and the rest of the interview is dedicated to Ben. 

Tom’s eyes go over to where Harrison is standing, his boyfriend leaning against the wall, a smile on his face as he looks at something on his phone. 

A warm feeling fills Tom, something he’s quickly come use since it shows up anytime Harrison is around, which is a lot. 

Suddenly there’s a nudge to his ribs, breaking him out of his boredom. 

He looks to the interviewer, with a sorry smile on his face, “What was the question? I sort of spaced out.”   
The interviewer laughs, not at all offended, knowing how long the press days can be. “I was wondering if you had a partner? Benedict mentioned a little story about how he met his wife and I was just curious if you had a partner and if you did how the two of you met.”   
Tom smiles, as thoughts of Haz come into his brain, looking over at the man in question, he sees Harrison looking at him, and with a slight jerk of a finger, he knows how to answer the question, “I do.” Tom says surprising everyone, but Harrison in the room. “We met a few years ago when I was in school. I don’t exactly remember how we first met, I do remember our first conversation though. It was about what was worse, having brothers or sisters.”   
The interviewer quickly recovers from their shock, “have you been together this whole time?”   
Tom shakes his head, “I wish, but no. We only got together not even a year ago.”

The interview ends a few minutes later and Tom is luckily able to avoid everyone, but Harrison, the two arriving in their hotel room barely twenty minutes after that.

“Your publicist is going to kill you.” Harrison tells Tom, an amused smirk on his face as the two strip down to their boxers.   
Tom shrugs, “I can’t find it in myself to care. I know when it goes up in a few days there will be lots of questions, but we have a week of just Haz and Tom time. That’s all that matters.” Tom looks up from where he was pulling out his suitcase. “I thought you’d be happier since now the Tomdaya rumours will be put to rest.”   
Harrison lets out a chuckle, “I love you, Tom. But, those rumours aren’t going to go away even when we go public. I’ve learned to deal with them even though they do bother me sometimes.”   
Tom walks over to Harrison, pulling the slightly taller boy into a hug, his whole body warm with the words Harrison said, when we go public, when not if.


End file.
